


veterinary vices

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: Doggoverse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, dog!Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Anakin is happily settling into his new life as Ta'yar, Luke and Leia's adopted dog. Things are going well, and the twins decide it's time they take Ta'yar in to see the vet.Unfortunately, as tends to happen with Skywalkers, the situation goes disastrously - and dangerously -  sideways.





	veterinary vices

He'd been awake for a few minutes now, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was so comfortable, warm and surrounded by soft blankets. Beside him, he heard Luke's soft, steady breathing. He should be getting up soon, but Anakin certainly wasn't going to wake him. Not yet, anyway. There was still time before the day had to begin, and Luke deserved to rest. He and Leia had been running themselves ragged these last few weeks, making sure the Rebellion's still-fresh victory over the Empire didn't sour with infighting and power struggles.

Leia in particular was fiercely guiding the Rebellion's next steps, working constantly with other authorities to stamp out remaining Imperial forces and keep civilian chaos and confusion to a minimum. She was a sight to behold when debating with her fellow Rebel leaders, so much like Padmé had been in Senate hearings. They were so alike in their passions and appearance that it was truly astounding to him, now that he had the benefit of hindsight, that he hadn't seen it years ago.

 _Intelligent as you are, Anakin,_ a voice in his mind told him, _you do often fall prey to tunnel-vision. I imagine you didn't see it because you were only focused on her connection to the Rebellion._

Anakin snorted quietly. _There was also the fact that I wasn't exactly looking for my long-lost child at the time. I had no reason to think about similarities between her and Padmé._

 _I suppose that's true,_ Obi-Wan conceded. _Though I maintain, your intense focus has been a detriment on more than one occasion. For instance, right now you're so focused on our conversation that you have yet to realize Luke has woken up._

Anakin twisted to look behind him and, sure enough, Luke was stirring. He stretched and yawned, then sat up, brushing his sleep-mussed hair out of his face. He saw Anakin looking at him and smiled.

"Hey, boy," he said. "Did I wake you up? Aw, I'm sorry."

Anakin's tail began to wag. Should he go sit by Luke? Maybe Luke only wanted him to stay at the foot of the bed. He was a dog, after all. It would probably be best to just stay where he was - 

Luke patted the bed next to him. "Come on," he invited. "Come here, Ta'yar."

Anakin grinned and hopped up, tripping slightly over the tangled sheets - and his four legs, which were still somewhat of a novelty - and went to sit by Luke, curling up beside him happily.

 _You overthink so much, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said, fondly exasperated.

 _I'm not 'overthinking', I just don't want to mess this up,_ Anakin thought back. _My..._ hesitancy _is perfectly justified._ Luke scratched behind his ears and he closed his eyes in bliss, tongue lolling out slightly. Did ear-scratches feel this good for all canines? He should have petted more dogs in his first life.

_You won't mess it up, don't worry. And if things do go a bit sideways, we'll fix it. Just relax and enjoy getting to spend time with your children._

 It sounded like good advice; Anakin saw no reason not to take it.

Luke moved his hand down to stroke through the long mane of fur around Anakin's neck. "You're so _fluffy_ ," he said in awe. This was a sentiment he had heard from Luke more than once; the boy was infatuated with his long, glossy coat. "And pretty. You're a handsome guy, aren't you? Yeah." 

He scratched below Anakin's chin, and as he tilted his head of to give Luke better access he couldn't help but preen a little at the praise, odd though it was to be hearing it from his son who thought he was a dog. Which he was, just not mentally.

Luke pulled his hand away and looked at his fingers. Strands of fur stuck to his palm, and when he brushed them off they fluttered down onto the sheets. "You shed though," Luke said. "Maybe you should have shorter hair."

Shorter hair? Anakin didn't really think he shed that much, but if it bothered Luke, maybe a trim would be a good idea. He wasn't keen on the idea of going to a groomer's, though; having some random being take a shaver to his coat, which he thought looked quite nice, didn't sound like a very enjoyable activity.

Luke's looked at Anakin's chest, then reached to gently hold the kyber crystal that hung around his neck. He gazed at it wonderingly, as he had done many times since they had met in the forest on Endor. "Who are you, Ta'yar?" he murmured. This was a question he often asked of Anakin, despite knowing he would never receive an answer. "I know you're special somehow."

As he observed Luke observing the crystal, he wished, not for the first time, that he could speak. He wished he could finally give him the answer wished he could tell him  _it's me, it's your father, that's who I am._

Luke sighed and nudged Anakin away, making room so he could swing his legs around to the side of the bed and stand up, stretching again. "Well, whoever you are, you're coming to work with me. So come on, let's get us some breakfast."

Anakin hopped down from the bed, eager to eat. They didn't have too much time left before they had to head out, so maybe Luke wouldn't bother trying to give him that disgusting dog food today and just skip to letting him eat what Luke was eating; he and Leia kept trying to make him eat it, but of course he never did. It smelled _terrible,_ and it could only taste worse. Thankfully the twins always gave in and let him have real food eventually.

Luke went into the kitchen area and began rummaging around. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a package of nerf bacon.

"Share that," Anakin said. The words came out as a quick bark; speaking was so strange in this dog body.

Luke laughed. "Yes, I know you like nerf bacon," he said. He got a pan from a cabinet and set it on the stovetop, switching the heat on. "And I know you _don't_ like dog food. You get so put-out when I try and make you eat it." The bacon sizzled as Luke placed the strips in the pan, adding a bit of oil. "You're so high-maintenance."

He grinned and nudged Anakin's side with his foot as he continued to cook. "But I keep giving in, so I guess this is just how it's gonna be. Unless Leia can be strong and tell you 'no'. Which I doubt."

 _Excellent work, Anakin,_  Obi-Wan said, clearly pleased. _You've worn him down this much in only a few short days. It won't be long now until they won't even think to give you anything but real food._

Anakin swished his tail smugly. _It was hardly a challenge. These two may have won a war together, but they are weak to the expectant eyes of their beloved animal companion._

 _Good thing, too,_ Obi-Wan replied. _That terrible dreck they call dog chow stunk so bad even I could smell it. I'm not even here._

* * *

 

Once they finished breakfast, Luke got himself dressed and ready and they set off. Anakin jumped into the landspeeder happily, and together they headed into the heart of Andui. The breeze was wonderful, the air clear and crisp and the scenery pleasant. The ride was over too quickly, but arriving at their destination was more than enough to keep Anakin's spirits from dropping.

Said destination was a simple three-towered structure that was the Rebellion's base of operations on Takodana. Luke and Leia were here to help organize the relocation of Rebel resources and agents, identifying the planets most at-risk for chaos and catastrophe in the wake of the Empire's fall and deciding on the steps to take to prevent it. Leia spent most of her time arguing with other leaders on what and who needed to go where, while Luke darted about helping with larger projects and staying on top of lower-level organization. He also entered the debates on occasion, particularly when Outer-Rim planets were the topic of discussion. Anakin had become a sort of mascot, well-known to the local Rebellion troops by now, who were always pleased to see him trotting at Luke's side. Anakin liked them all well enough, especially when they slipped him bits of nerf jerky and other treats. He also enjoyed sitting in on the discussion between Leia and her fellow Rebellion leaders, watching her argue and defend like mother had years ago. She was so clearly the smartest and most eloquent being in the room, and it was always irritating when someone decided to be belligerent and ignore his daughter's proposals. More than once he had been tempted to growl at the fools when they got snippy; he'd actually done it once, snarled at some blathering incompetent who had dared to show Leia disrespect. He had to restrain himself though, or else he might be banned from the debates.

The day went on with nothing out of the ordinary; Luke made his usual rounds, spoke a bit with some of his pilot friends, then went up in his X-wing to help deliver supplies to a larger base a few planets over. Anakin normally liked to ride along with Luke in the X-wing, though it was a bit cramped behind the seat, but today he stayed behind with Leia as she presented a detailed plan for aiding the Empire's many political prisoners in their return to society, including jobs, housing, and medical resources. He sat proudly beside her as she spoke, wishing he could speak and tell her how wonderful and intelligent she was. He settled for wagging his tail.

When the day came to an end, he and Luke took the landspeeder back to their temporary apartment. Leia met them for dinner not long after, and they called Han Solo to ask how he and the Wookiee Chewbacca were doing at their current station. Dinner was grilled fish, which Anakin thoroughly enjoyed. Afterwards Luke and Leia chatted about their day and the things they had to do tomorrow while Anakin sat between them on the small couch.

"It's been almost a week since we found him," Leia said, petting his back. "We should get him checked out with a vet, to make sure he's healthy."

Anakin turned to look at her. Vet? She wanted to take him to a vet?

Leia laughed at his reaction. "I think he knows that word, he looked at me when I said it."

Luke shrugged. "Maybe. I kind of think dogs just have an instinct for words like 'vet' and 'bath' and 'walk'. Do think we could find a good vet around here?"

"I'm sure we could; it might take a bit, with our busy schedules, and they probably won't specialize in Alderaanian species, but it's important we make sure everything's alright with him."

"Yeah," Luke said, scratching under Anakin's chin. "Don't want our Ta'yar here to be sick and us not know. We can't have that, can we, buddy?"

The idea of a visit to a vet didn't appeal to Anakin in the slightest, but he couldn't deny that his children caring for his health gave him a warm, happy feeling. He sensed a bit of sadness from Obi-Wan as he caught that thought.

 _You couldn't have had much of that while you were trapped in that armor, could you,_ he said quietly.

 _No, none of that,_ Anakin replied. He shifted his paws and leaned into Leia, tail wagging. _That's why I'm enjoying it so much now._

"Right," Leia said decisively. "I'm going to go back to my apartment and get a little more work done. Tomorrow I'll ask around and see if there are any good veterinary clinics in the area." She stood up and gathered her things to go.

Luke stood too, walking with her to the door. "I'll ask around too. Goodnight, Leia!"

"Goodnight, Luke," she answered warmly.

* * *

 

Once he finished with his nightly routine, Luke flopped down into bed and sighed, rolling onto his back and stretching. Anakin hopped up and curled into a ball beside him at the foot of the bed. They laid there in silence, with no sound but each others breathing, both of them slowly drifting off.

"G'night, Ta'yar," Luke murmured.

Anakin wagged his tail softly.

 _Sleep well, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said.

 _Goodnight, Obi-Wan,_ he sent back, and fell into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
